My Immortal
by Wolflover235
Summary: Takes place after the end of the anime. How do Sesshomaru and Rin cope with being split apart? Read and review!


**Chapter 1: I'm still here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or My Immortal.**

**Song: My Immortal **

**By: Evanescence**

* * *

_**Rin**_

She is now 16.

Four painful years have gone by since her Lord Sesshomaru had left her in Kaede's village.

He had told her it would be safer for her here, but Rin did not feel safe here. She felt alone and lost.

Every time she saw InuYasha, he reminded her so much of Sesshomaru, and another jolt of pain would come from deep in her chest, and she would cry some more.

_These wounds won't seem heal, this pain is just too real, there's just so much that time cannot erase._

_**Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru was walking through the same forest, the same fields, and crossing the same rivers that he had done before, and missed the feeling of guiding Rin through all of the tough paths that a mere human couldn't reach.

He told himself again and again that this was the right thing to do, Rin would be safe, and he wouldn't have to worry about her falling to her death, trying to accomplish things a mere human could never achieve. Or drown in a river when she doesn't even know how to swim.

But, and aching feeling he had never felt in all of his years, remained in his chest.

He had constant memories of her that made him walk in circles trying to decide whether to keep going forward, or go and see her.

When she cried, he would always take her pain away.

When she screamed, he'd know she was in danger and would not hesitate to run to her rescue.

He had her with him for all of these years, and now, she was taken away from him, by his own hands.

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face; it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice; it chased away. All the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._

* * *

_**Rin**_

"Hey, where you going?" InuYasha asked from behind Rin, and she stopped.

"Just for a walk." Rin says.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"No, I want to be alone." Rin said, and continued walking, a little faster this time, to avoid anymore questioning.

As Rin approached the edge of the trees, leading into a darkened forest, she turned to see if anyone was following.

When she knew no one was following, she took a deep breath and walked into the forest, not even thinking about the dangers.

Rin didn't care anymore, without Sesshomaru, she couldn't...Breathe.

She stopped at a tree many miles into the forest, and resting against it.

She rested her back against the tree, her eyes closed in concentration.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me._

Rin looked down.

_I've been alone all along._

Her tears came again, and she felt as if her heart was literally breaking.

She listened calmly as she heard a rustle of a bush behind her.

She remained in place, she didn't want to move.

She knew it was a demon that had sniffed her out and wanted her in his stomach.

**'mmm'** A human formed demon came around the tree appearing to the left of Rin.

She looked at it calmly.

It was human looking, but had many fangs and sharp claws, and slit red eyes.

Rin didn't show fear, she didn't care if this demon finished her off, she didn't care if she died right here.

She had nothing else to live for in her life.

"A fresh young maiden are you?" The demon hissed, moving in front of her, almost slithering.

Rin closed her eyes, ready for whatever had in mind for her.

_**'Lord Sesshomaru'**_ She sighed in her mind, barely a whisper, he wouldn't hear her this time, but she was used to saying his name when in danger.

She felt a jolt of unimaginable pain, and then...Endless sleep.

* * *

"Rin, wake up. Please." A pleading voice came in the back of her head.

She felt something warm and wet hit her cheek, and slowly slide down her face, a tear?

"Mm." Rin whimpered sleepily and her eyes slowly opened.

A face she longed to see, was the first thing that came to her vision.

"Lord...Sesshomaru." She whispered almost silently.

"Rin." He gasped, staring at her, surprised.

"Am I...Dead?" Rin asked.

"No. I was able to bring you back...Rin what were you thinking!" Sesshomaru snapped at her in a sad choking voice.

"I...I was alone." Rin sniffed, her tears coming back, "I missed you. But I thought you were getting rid of me."

Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer, "I would..._**never**_ get rid of you." Sesshomaru said.

"But, you left me."

"And I will never make that mistake again." Sesshomaru said immediately. "Rin, would you like to follow me again?"

Rin's eyes widened, "I...Yes. Yes!" She cried as she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Rin." He whispered to her.

Rin couldn't control the pain she felt in her chest that just wanted to make her cry happy tears into her Lord's shoulder.

"Where are we going to go milord?" Rin asked.

"We are going to go to Kaede's village and inform her that she will no longer need to watch you. Come." Sesshomaru finally stood, and he helped Rin stand, and made sure she was capable of standing before he moved.

The two headed to Kaede's village.

"Well look what the cat drug in." InuYasha said a little annoyed, grabbing Kagome's attention.

"What's Sesshomaru doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." InuYasha said as the two passed them without seeming to notice.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother and the human's nosy comments, and went straight to Kaede's tent.

"Rin, wait here." Sesshomaru said.

She nodded and he disappeared in the hut.

"Since when did Sesshomaru get here?" Kagome asked Rin when the he was gone.

"I'm going back with him. He's letting me follow him again." Rin said happily.

"Why do you follow him?" InuYasha came up, "All he does is kill things that gets in his way, and if you're not careful, he might kill you." InuYasha said.

Rin didn't have enough time to reply, because Sesshomaru was surprisingly standing right behind her, and soon was in front of her, having InuYasha by the throat.

"The day I harm Rin, will be the day I die. And even then, I would _never _think of harming her." Sesshomaru said, and had tightened his hold on InuYasha's throat when he emphasized _never._

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru finally released InuYasha and then walked past him like nothing had happened.

"Let's go Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Well, goodbye Rin." Kagome sighed, smiling sadly.

"Bye Kagome. Thanks for being my friend during my stay. I'll see you around." Rin said, and she ran after Sesshomaru, slowing when she reached his side.

Rin looked back at the village when they both reached the entrance to the forest she had went in alone, and this time, she didn't have any regrets, she was with Sesshomaru now, she was complete.

* * *

Crickets chirped in the night.

Rin had made herself a fire, and was sitting close to it, her knees curled up to her chest.

Yes, she still did that.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sounded behind her.

"Yes?" Rin turned her head to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Rin looked down in thought, then said, "I'm just thinking about how happy I am here, with you." Rin said.

"Come here." He said.

Rin stood and went over to where he was resting, like he always was, against the tree.

She mindlessly sat down beside him, and his arm went around her, and she sighed as she was brought closer to him.

He had never done this, he had never allowed her to stay so close to him, yet here he was pulling her close to him.

"So," Rin sighed, trying to concentrate on a conversation, "Where's master Jaken?"

"Have you really missed _him_?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips brushing the back of her head, buried in her long black hair.

Rin giggled, "Forgive me, but not really."

She could feel a small smile on his lips, "Good, because he's finally found another demon to annoy."

"Who's that?" Rin asked.

"I don't have any idea, but I don't really care." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled as she leaned into him, feeling complete comfort.

"The only thing I care about right now, is you. You are the only one I can't stand to be without." He said, his lips now at her right ear.

Rin shivered, and looked down, feeling her face grow warm.

"I've...Missed you too, milord." Rin said.

"Don't call me that." He growled lightly, and he lightly nipped at the side of her neck.

Rin gasped aloud.

She had seen InuYasha do something similar to this to Kagome, she never thought she'd know what it felt like.

"Rin. I have been so selfish. I thought I could keep you safe by taking to a human village, but now I see you can't be safe anywhere, without me." Sesshomaru said, his lips back at her ear.

Rin could barely understand what he was saying because of the light fluttering feeling filling in her stomach.

"W-what are you saying milord?" Rin asked.

"I said you will no longer call me by that name. Because what I am saying, is that I want you to stay with me forever. And I want you to be my mate." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's heart almost stopped, and she wanted to cry again.

"A-are you sure you want me like that? I mean...I'm only a human." Rin said.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned her so she could look in his golden eyes. "Don't ever think of yourself as low as those humans. You are more than that Rin. And when I mark you, no demon would dare touch or harm you ever again. And we'll go somewhere, you and me, away from any human life. Just say yes." Sesshomaru said.

"Y-yes." Rin said, and she didn't regret her answer, she would willingly give her body to him if he wished it.

"This will hurt Rin." Sesshomaru warned her, before he lowered his face to the right side of her neck again, and attached his fangs to her neck.

Rin cried at the excruciating pain that lasted five minutes, ten minutes, longer.

As she screamed, she could feel her body growing numb, and then felt stiff.

Exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she fell into a world of darkness.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand for all of these years, but you still have..._

_All of me._

* * *

When Rin awoke, the mid-day sun struck her eyes like dagger.

She moaned as she rolled on her side, and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

She laid a hand on the right side of her neck, it felt stiff, and cramped up.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru sounded behind her.

She turned, seeing him still resting against the tree, and she was just inches away from him.

"I feel...Sore. My neck is cramped up." Rin said, rubbing her neck, but it didn't work.

"It will be for a few days." Sesshomaru said.

"What happened? What did you do?" Rin asked, she wasn't upset, she was curious, and a little scared.

"I marked you, but dog demons' fangs hold a special poison that can kill a human easily." Sesshomaru paused.

Rin stared at him, "So. I'm dead now?"

"No," Sesshomaru almost chuckled, "But you did die. For a minute or two. Then I transferred some of my blood to you. So now, you are not a dog demon, but you _are _immortal. You can never die. You can never get sick. The only way you can die, is if I die. If I die, the blood in your body goes bad, and dies along with it. But you will not have to worry about dying for many centuries."

Rin thought over the new news, she would never die? Never grow old? Never get sick? Now she felt devoted to him more than ever.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you! How can I ever repay you!" Rin hugged him.

"You can start by stop calling me Lord." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I'm sorry m...Sesshomaru, I forgot." Rin said.

"It is alright, Rin. Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she stood with him.

"Wherever this forest takes us. Some place peaceful." Sesshomaru said.

Rin now felt like a whole new person, she had better vision than she ever had, she could hear the wild life of the forest, and she was now mated to Sesshomaru.

_And you still have, all of me._

_~The End_


End file.
